


Skyrim Get's Some Heroes

by NazoAO3



Series: Pull The Trigger And Enter a New World [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Magic, Modern Character in Skyrim, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Reluctant Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: During an unplanned ambush by the League of Villains during Shie Hassaikai arc. Kurogiri somehow somehow get's doused with Trigger causing his Quirk to go out of control on a scale never before seen. Countless portals opening and leading to who knows where appear throughout the battlefield. In the chaos of it all Bakugou(yes he's here to) and Uraraka get sucked into one of them and some people into others. Now the 2 students find themselves in Skyrim. A world where magic and gods are real and Quirks don't exists. Where the very essence of the world can seep into a person and they can be cursed or even blessed by those who made it. Now stuck in a region at war with their Quirks inhibited and a possible Dragon fueled apocalypse on the rise. Just how will they survive and make their way back....and how will they change along the way.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Pull The Trigger And Enter a New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Skyrim Get's Some Heroes

It was 7 AM of the 17th of Last Seed 4E 201 in the land of Skyrim. The homeland of the proud and stubborn Nord race is a land with glass clear blue skies and a vast, seemingly endless landscape. The view from skies is one only the winged creatures of the world are blessed with. If you were given a birds-eye view and directed it to a path towards Helgen, one would see several horse pulled wagons holding at least 5 people each. Zooming to the second cart 5 people are seen. 2 of them however stood out from the rest.

The first was a young man of 5'8" with a slim, muscular build and fair skin tone. He had short spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes were sharp and bright red in color, his expression seemed fixed into a permanent scowl. This was Katsuki Bakugo. Next to Bakugou was Ochaco Uraraka. Uraraka was a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She was fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were large and round with irises colored a warm brown. Shoulder-length hair of about the same color bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. Lastly in the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she had a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or dog’s paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk.

"I can't fucking believe this" Bakugou muttered as he and Uraraka sat in the cart with their hands bound. He had wanted to use his Qurik to get away, but with Uraraka and so many others in close proximity the idea didn't seem like the best. One of the 3 other men in the cart chuckled at his statement. He was a tall well built man with blue eyes and long blonde hair, some of it braided. He was wearing armor that extended to about his knees and consisted of a blue sash that wraps around the quilted armor underneath, with leather belts fastening around the torso. Underneath the quilted leather was most likely a layer of chainmail for extra protection. He didn't where a helmet or anything on his hands, but did wear boots that seemed be made of leather and somekind of fur.

"You were caught trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into an imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there" he said gesturing over to a dirty man dressed in rags. The man glared at him in response.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell" the man angrily exclaimed. He then looked to the teens. "You two there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants" he told them. His tone of voice made it sound like he was trying to convince or reason with them. For what reason they had no idea.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief" the apparent 'Stormcloak' told him. The solider driving the wagon wasn't having it however.

"Shut up back there!" he shouted.

"Hey screw you man! We don't even know where we are!" Bakugou shouted back. This earned him a chuckle from the first man and the one who was sitting next to Uraraka. Said man was dressed nicer than the rest of them. He looked similar to the first man only with dirty blonde hair was combed back with no braids and he had brown eyes. He was dressed in black pants gray leather bracers and pleated shoes. What stood out however was the fact his his chestplate seemed to be attached to a fur lined coat....well that and he was gagged for some reason. 

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" the horse thief asked gesturing to the gagged man.

The blonde man didn't seem to take kindly to the question. "Watch your tongue. Your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King" he proclaimed with pride. 

The thief however looked scared by the statement. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? Your the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you....oh gods, where are they taking us?" he cried out in fear. It was at that point the 2 teens actually started to feel nervous about their situation. The 2 looked at each-other.

"Bakugou-Kun. Please tell me I'm wrong about where I think this is going" Uraraka asked him. Her eyes were wide with fear and her voice was shaking. Bakugou honestly didn't know what to say to her. Especially when a soldier called out to some General and told them a Headsman was waiting for them, and the horse thief started praying to a bunch of gods they've never heard of. Bakugou looked at her and tried to give her a reassuring look, which must have worked to some degree seeing as she responded with a small smile. The carts started to pull into a town of somekind when they started to pay attention again.

"Look at him, General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves. I bet they had something to due with this" the blonde said. The teens couldn't help but look past him when he said 'Elves'. Lo and behold he was right. Standing around and on some horses were lanky figures with narrow features, a variety of inhuman skin tones and noticeably pointed ears. Seeing this Bakugou and Uraraka respectively thought one thing.

" _Where the fuck are we?/_ _Holy shit they are Elves!_ "

"Why are we stopping?" the thief asked.

"Why do you think? End of the line" the blonde responded before looking to the teens. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us" he told them. The thief however attempted to convince their captors that this was all a misunderstanding. "Face your death with some courage, thief".

"you've got to tell them! We weren't with them! This is a mistake!" he said desperately looking to Bakugou. Bakugou sighed while Uraraka gave the man a sad look.

"No offense. But I don't think they'd give a crap about what I have to say" he told him. And Bakugou knew he was right. They had been caught off guard by the ambush, especially after getting teleport ed their by an out of control Kurogiri. They had been knocked out and stripped of their Hero Gear and tossed into the cart dressed in rags. That was something that really pissed him off. Not that they took their gear....okay maybe that did piss him off. But it was the fact they stripped and redressed them, because that meant they stripped Uraraka. Now Bakugou could admit he wasn't the nicest guy, and didn't 'Spare' someone just because they were a girl. But that was just wrong and it made his blood boil. He wasn't sure if she was thinking about it with everything going, but she would be....and he'd be there. Because with how things were going no might be.

He was pulled from his thoughts as they started calling names. "Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm" the gagged man stepped forward. "Ralof of Riverwood" the blonde man stepped forward. "Lokir of Rorikstead" the horse thief stepped forward, but unlike the first 2 he was not silent.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he shouted before suddenly taking off. "You're not going to kill me!" he declared before what seemed to be the woman in charge call the archers. Knowing where this was going Bakugou instantly covered his classmate's eyes. The man never even made it out of sight. He grit his teeth in anger. Sure he shouts at people to die all the time but he never tried kill anyone....intentionally. But to actually see someone die. He could feel his hands grow wet as she began to tear up, but to her credit she didn't make a sound.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the woman asked before the man with the list standing next to her turned his attention to them.

"Wait. You there. Step forward" he told them. Not really have a choice they complied. "Who are you two?" he asked them and they gave their names. "Sounds like you two are from Akavir. That's a whole continent away to the east. What are you doing here? You picked a bad time to come to Skyrim" he told them. He then turned to the woman. "Captain. What should we do? They're not on the list".

"Forget the list. They go to the block" she exclaimed. They knew she was going to say that, but it put a pit of dread in their stomachs all the same. The Stormcloaks weren't any happier with her statement.

"You can't be serious!"

"So the Empire kills children now?!?"

"You heartless bastards!"

The man with the list looked as if he wanted to protest as well but merely turned to them. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are sent to Akavir" he looked said as he gestured to the group. "Just follow the captain prisoners" as they did so Bakugou stood alittle closer to Uraraka, pretending to comfort her.

"Uraraka. I got an idea. We don't have many options so roll with me on this" he started to whisper. "They don't seem to lock your head. So when I'm at the block, I'm gonna roll over in place before they bring the axe down and set off my Quirk. When I do that you either hit the deck or get the hell out of here" Uraraka looked at him in shock upon hearing his plan.

"But that would mean your going before me. How can you be sure I won't go first?" she asked, understandably concerned.

"No offense. But I think I look dangerous enough that they'd kill me first" he said with a chuckle. He may have be laughing but Uraraka knew it just an act. Bakugou could be calm but that didn't change that he was an angry and loud person. Throughout this whole thing she couldn't help but notice how quiet he had been and how he hadn't attempted anything until now. Somehow she felt he wasn't telling her something.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace" another official looking soldier announced. And just after his words a sound echo throughout the sky. No one seemed to know what it was but Uraraka was instantly reminded of her time working with Ryukyu despite how short is was. The soldiers ignored it as they continued on with the execution.

A priestess who had just been standing by began to give them all their last rites. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-" she prayed only to be interrupted by one of the Stormcloaks stepping forward.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" he called out going to the block himself. "Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" the man asked. He would never get his answer however, for the next thing to happen was the executioner taking his head. Everyone had something to say. But Uraraka wasn't listening to any of it as she screamed in fear and turned away covering her eyes.

"As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof said next to Bakugou. The boy swallowed hard before working up the courage to respond.

"Well he certainly had balls, I'll agree with you there" he said trying to lighten the mood. And it worked if the chuckle Ralof gave was any indication.

"Next, the boy in the rags!" the woman called. But just then the sound from before echoed through the sky again. As everyone questioned it once more the woman instead expressed her impatience. "I said, next prisoner!" and like that Bakugou was escorted to the block before being force to kneel. He grit his teeth in anger. His head was roughly rested in the groove of the block. Sweat built up as he clenched and unclenched his hands in anticipation to enact the plan. Unknown to him Uraraka was looking at him with tears in her eyes as she desperately prayed for the plan to work. It was not to be however. For as Bakugou looked up at his would-be executioner and saw something large black and gray appear from behind the mountains.

"What in Oblivion is that!?!"

"Sentries! What do you see?"

Bakugou and Uraraka knew what they saw. They didn't want to believe it, but as soon as it landed on a nearby tower they knew they couldn't deny it.

"DRAGON!!!"

And with that one word the creature opened it's maw and let loose a roar. But rather than the sound from before. This time it sounded like a crack of thunder. Which was appropriate since once the sound ceased the sky was engulfed in a swirling storm of clouds. Rather then rain however all that fell from the sky was fire and death. Thankfully with all the chaos Bakugou was able to get away. He did require help Uraraka though, the force of the Dragon's roar left him dazed and his vision blurry. Ralof got their attention and led them to a nearby tower. 

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked.

"Legends don't burn down villages" he responded.

"Yeah no shit" Bakugou said leaning against a wall still alittle dazed. "Gah! My fucking head".

"What do we do? It's raining fire!" Uraraka asked just in time for the tower they were in to start shaking.

"We need to move! NOW!" Ulfric told them.

"Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof guided the teens up the stairs. The three managed to make it to the next floor, but unfortunately the Dragon chose at that moment to crash it's head through the wall. Needless to say this cleared Bakugou's head.

"HOLY FUCK!!! Back up, back up, back up!" he screamed as the beast let loose a stream of fire before flying off. Surprisingly however the fire didn't linger and they were able to reach the hole and say a destroyed Inn.

"See that Inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Ralof said. The two knew they were going to have to jump but they still couldn't help but stare at the Nord for his instruction.

"Well....it's not like we haven't done something like before. Right? We've made worse jumps than this" Uraraka said nervously. And it's not like she was wrong, but the circumstances definitely weren't the same. They shared a look before turning to the Inn. Backing up for a running start, they both jumped at the same time. 

"I don't want to do this!~/Son of a bitch!~" they cried falling through the air. Bakugou landed on his feet before stumbling alittle but ultimately stayed up. Uraraka however actually managed to preform a tuck and roll despite having her hands tied. They then ran to the other end of the floor hoping to find some stairs. Only finding another hole Bakugou groaned as they dropped down. Exiting the Inn they saw the soldier with the list from before beckoning a child over to him and another soldier. But as the child tripped the Dragon began to land and the teen's Hero training kicked in. They both shot forward, Uraraka going for the child while Bakugou went off for to the side aiming to draw the Dragon's attention.

"HEY YOU SCALY ASSHOLE! Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back!?!" he roar bringing his hands up to finally use his Quirk. Bakugou could feel the sweat he'd built up start to ignite. The familiar sensation of sparks crackling across his palms. The effect however wasn't familiar as instead of the large explosive blast he was planning to unleash he was instead met with a flash and lots of smoke. And this wasn't like his Stun Grenade technique, it lacked the usual force. No this was more like when he first started developing the move and kept messing up. Bakugou looked at his hands in shock at his failure. He just managed to see light breaking through the smoke and dodge out of the of another stream of fire. Making his way back to the others he saw as the Dragon flew off. 

Uraraka looked at Bakugou as he came back and knew full well that wasn't what he had intended to do. She'd been on the receiving end of his attacks before and knew something was wrong. But now wasn't the time for that. The beast had gone somewhere else and now was their chance to move. The soldier from before told them to follow him and not seeing much of a choice, they did. Continuing on they saw more wrecked buildings and a path that led to a small drop next to a wall. Before they could keep going however they Uraraka felt herself pressed into the wall by Bakugou. Wanting to yell at him she opened her mouth only to have him clamp his hand over it. Just then things shook yet again as the Dragon landed....on the wall above them.

Bakugou glared at her silently telling her not to make a sound as the Dragon breathed out a new torrent of flames. Feeling themselves buffeted by the gust of it taking off they both released a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Now realizing how close their bodies were to one another they quickly jumped apart.

"Th-thanks Bakugou-Kun"

"Yeah n-no problem"

The awkwardness over they made their way through a destroyed and burning house. Passing by some archers and what appeared to be mages the 2 saw what seemed to be a stronghold. Believing that was their best chance to hide from the chaos they ran for it. As they made it to the front of the keep they saw Ralof approach. The soldier and him got into a brief argument before going their separate ways, both urging the teens to come with them. They were unsure who to follow, but see as how Ralof's side hadn't just wanted to execute them they decided to follow him.

* * *

Inside the keep they all took the chance to finally catch their breath. Bakugou was the first to speak. "I have almost died. Twice, maybe 3 times. And only 1 time was scarier than that. But that. **That!** Came pretty goddamn close" he confessed. Uraraka knew what he was talking about but didn't say anything. Ralof however had gone over to two Stormcloak who were slumped against the wall....dead. Bakugou snarled in anger and looked away while Uraraka gasped.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde my Kin" he said as he knelt before the bodies. He then saw a dagger on the table and picked it up. "Come on you two, let's see if we can't get those bindings off" he offered. While cautious that he had a knife they didn't see a reason for him to kill them now of all times. They accepted and sighed in relief as they rubbed their wrists. "I know you two aren't going to like it. But if your going to make it out of this, you should take their gear" he told them. Uraraka looked at him in shock while Bakugou grit his teeth.

"He's right Uraraka. The odds of us not having to fight our way out of here are slim. These rags aren't gonna do us any favors and I doubt the same people who were gonna put us on the chopping block are just gonna let's walk out of here" he told her as he slowly went over to the bodies and picked up and war axe.

"B-but I don't want h-hurt anyone. I can defend myself just fine Bakugou. But your making it sound like we might have to....k-k-kill them" she said visibly shaking. Disarming someone or fighting them was one thing, but Uraraka didn't think she could go this far. They had to survive yes. But did they really have to resort to murder? Even in self-defense?

"I know it can't be easy. But I can't guarantee us making it out of here if only I'm doing the fighting" Ralof told her. He didn't like it anymore than they did, but for their own survival it had to be done. At the end of the day though he knew he couldn't force them to fight. He wouldn't force them to fight. But he would atleat try. The boy was already donning the top piece of the armor albeit slowly and with hesitance. The girl looked like she was about to cry as she joined the boy. It saddened him greatly to have to see ones so young having to do this. The world was a cruel place however, the current civil war was proof enough of that. Eventually they were dressed in armor matching his with the girl taking a sword while the boy kept the war axe. Bakugou stared at the axe in his hand.

"Well. Let's do this I guess"


End file.
